Rest In Peace
by Shadow-Of-The-Smile
Summary: "- Seul la mort nous séparera. Si tu oses t'en aller, souviens-toi que je tuerais. - Nous sommes immortels, mon amour. - Je te tuerais." Si l'amour devenait poisson et la guerre inévitable ? Si la mort était un présent, et la vie insupportable ? Que choisiriez vous ? " Jouons nous de la mort, tant que nous le pouvons encore." Jouez vous de tout, tournez la page de cette histoire...
1. Préface

❝ Non... Non, je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas me quitter... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !Je t'en prie, reste avec moi... Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux, tu entends ? Je t'interdis de partir là où je ne pourrais te suivre. Écoutes moi bien, je te jure que si tu m'abandonnes, je remuerais ciel et terre, je donnerai mon âme, mon corps, et mon coeur pour tu reviennes, et que je puisse te tuer moi-même, de m'avoir abandonné... Je te jure que je t'en voudrais toute ma vie si tu me laissais seul ici. Même lorsque je serai vieux et tout ridé, je te haïrais encore de m'avoir faits subir ça... Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu comprends ?! Ouvres les yeux mon amour, ouvres-les... Je t'interdis que t'en aller sans moi ! Tu m'entends ? Bébé ?! Bébé, non, je t'en pris ! Bébé ! Mon coeur... s'il te plait... ne m'abandonne pas dans un monde où tu n'es plus... Je t'en supplie... ❞

_._

* * *

_._

**C****e que vous devez savoi****r :**

.

• Le casting est le même que celui de The Vampire Diaries et Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

• Côté TVD, cela reprend après l'épisode 17 de la saison 5, alors que les voyageurs, meurent tous et que Bonnie tombe dans les pommes. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils préparent. Markos n'existera pas dans ma fiction, ce n'est pas lui qu'il essai de faire revenir. Enzo et Stefan, ne sont donc pas mort, et Damon et Elena ne s'évitent pas. Il ont uniquement rompus, mais Damon essai de lui faire regretter.

• Côté BtVS, cela reprend des années après la série. En réalité, elle reprend après les livres, mais j'expliquerai certaines chose, pour ceux qui ne les aurai pas lu et ce serai arrêter à la fin de la série.

_ ENJOY. !_


	2. Chapter I

Il était déjà tard, trop tard. Le ciel avait entendu son grand manteaux, bleu marine pailleté d'étoiles, tandis que la lune avait hissé son plus beau quartier. Le corps inerte de Bonnie reposait dans le grand lit pourpre où elle avait été déposé. Le voile avait fini par se briser et chacun de ses amis était à ses côtés pour la soutenir, mais ils ignoraient tous que c'était l'œuvre des voyageurs. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils avaient réellement tenté de faire, mais cela avait seulement réussi à tuer l'encre, semblerait-il. Des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que l'ex-sorcière avait failli sombrer, et rien ne semblait différent. Personne, ne savait ce qu'il c'était passé, en réalité, mis à part qu'il n'y avait plus d'encre, plus d'entre-deux, et donc, plus de vie pour la jeune Bennett, en toute logique. Néanmoins un souffle souleva brutalement sa poitrine, et lui ouvrit ses précieuses paupières closent, d'un seul coup. Son visage de marbre s'anima tandis qu'elle se redressait dans ce grand lit. Trop grand pour elle. Immédiatement, ou presque, Jeremy quitta le siège où il était installé pour se jeter sur son tendre amour, la serrant dans ses bras, d'une force incommensurable. De ce geste complètement incontrôlé, on pouvait en voir toute l'inquiétude que le garçon avait ressentie, mais également, au combien la jeune métisse était perdue. Ses grands yeux hagard chercher une explication dans le moindre recoin de la pièce, tandis que chacun de ses amis venait la serrer dans leurs bras, tous à tous. Ce fut Élena, Caroline, Matt, puis Tyler. Est-ce qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse ? Probablement oui, elle était en vie tout de même ! Le cadet des Salvatore était aussi venu la serrer dans ses bras. Allait-elle se laisser gâcher ce moment par son souvenir d'elle-même, hurlant de douleur en sentant son cœur exploser, à chaque fois qu'un voyageur la toucher ? Elle était bien partie pour, mais dès lorsque son regard glissa vers l'encadrement de la porte, où se trouvait Damon, souriant, Bonnie n'y pensa plus. Il suffit un petit signe de la tête du brun, pour faire enfin apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de la brune. Il disparut bien assez tôt, et Bonnie en comprit la raison. Les réunions de retrouvailles n'étaient pas vraiment son genre, et elle se doutait bien qu'il préférait de loin se retrouver seul à seul avec Élena. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire encore plus grand. Oh oui, elle savait qu'ils venaient de rompre, et elle savait également qu'ils avaient recouché ensemble, puisque sa meilleure amie lui avait tout expliqué plus tôt dans la journée... Avant que la convalescente se meurt. Ou du moins, semble mourir.

- **Content de te savoir parmi nous**, lança Stefan, en rejoignant les autres, debout.

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

- **C'est à toi de nous le dire...**

- **Il y avait une tonne de voyageurs qui mouraient, et.. J'ai pu sentir mon cœur éclater à l'intérieur de moi... Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà eu aussi mal de toute ma vie, et...**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, un silence gênant et étouffant. Tous se lancèrent de petits regards hésitants, sans rien faire, jusqu'à ce qu'Élena se décide à s'asseoir sur ce grand lit de la demeure Salvatore, posant sa main froide comme du marbre sur celle de son amie, tellement plus chaude, tellement plus vivante qu'elle-même. Le cœur de la métisse s'emballant soudainement, alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers ses amis, comprenant enfin ce qui s'était réellement passé. De là où elle était, elle pouvait déjà sentir ce mauvais pré-sentiment l'envahir peu à peu.

- **Je suis morte ? Je suis morte ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ?! Je suis morte ! Je...** Commença-t-elle à paniquer.

- **Bonnie, Bonnie... Tu n'es pas morte, ok ? Tu n'es pas morte. Tu es là, avec nous, et c'est pour de vrai,** tenta de la calmer Jeremy en venant se rasseoir, pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

- **Je suis morte Jeremy. Je suis tombé, et je l'ai sentis... Il a éclaté dans ma poitrine...** Souffla-t-elle beaucoup plus calme, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son tendre et cher, prenant la main de ce dernier pour la poser sur son cœur.

Peut-être était-ce l'heure des agitations, puisque loin, très loin de Mystic Falls, l'agitation régnait en masse également. Et cette fois, la jeune femme en colère ne se calmait pas aussi vite que la jeune Bennett. Peut-être que si son amant aurait fait de même, elle se serait détendu, mais il était inscrit aux abonnés absents ses derniers temps, et pour la blonde, hors de question de se calmer.

- **C'est hors de question que j'aille m'occuper de ça** **!**

- **Buffy, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence !** Rétorqua Xander.

- T**u crois pas que j'ai déjà suffisamment à faire ?!**

- **Buffy, écoute au moins ce que te dit Alex...** Intervenue Willow, discrètement.

- **Ce sera sans moi, tu n'auras qu'à envoyer tes chasseurs !**

Un an et demi après la destruction de Sunnydale, Buffy s'était mise à la tête d'une armée de tueuses et avait installé sa base d'opérations dans un château en Écosse. Elle s'occupait d'entraîner environ 500 tueuses, alors que elle et Willow avaient activés environ 1800 tueuses partout dans le monde. Buffy travaillait avec Alex, qui était à la tête du quartier Général en Écosse et qui dirigeait une équipe d'informaticiens et de sorcières. La tueuse ne souhaitait aucunement écouter le nouvel « observateur » lui dire qu'il y avait une petite ville des États-Unis qui avait brisé l'équilibre naturel, et réveillait bon nombre de forces obscures. Non, ça non, elle se refuser à écouter une telle chose.

- **Qu'elle égoïste...** Marmonna Dawn.

- **Ne sois pas si dure avec elle**, la sermonna Xander.

- **Sérieusement ?! Giles nous adresse un signe de on ne sais où. Il se manifeste enfin, après tant d'années, et elle considère que ce n'est pas une chose réellement importante ?! Elle se sauve ! C'est comme ça qu'elle donne du respect à la mémoire de Giles ?!** S'énerva la demoiselle.

Un grand silence eut lieu. Un silence qui en disait long sur comportement actuel de Buffy. Peut-être que Dawn avait raison, et que le reste de la petite bande pensait la même chose, mais personne n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit. Il est vrai que de l'eau avait coulé sur les ponts, et des années s'étaient écoulés... MMais les rapports entre Dawn et Buffy avaient changé, et été étrange, maintenant. Fut un temps où la blonde été partit retrouver sa soeur qui avait à l'époque de gros problèmes : Elle était devenue géante. Cependant, Dawn ne voulait aucunement raconter ce qui s'est passé à son aîné, et préférait en parler à Willow. Buffy en fut infiniment blessé, et jalouse, mais ce ne fut même pas cela qui commença leur réel conflit. C'est lorsqu'ils apprennent que Dawn est sorti avec un garçon nommé Kenny et que c'était un Mimir, que la guerre commence entre les deux sœurs. Buffy bien trop aveuglé par sa colère, ne comprend absolument pas sa soeur, et fuit la conversation. Sa maison lui manque, sa mère lui manque, le gang, les churros et le sexe lui manque, et sa petite soeur lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Voilà uniquement ce à quoi pense la tueuse, et avec cette pensée, elle réalise que Dawn a perdu sa virginité avec Kenny. Du moins, elle pense que c'est le cas, et bien que Dawn jure le contraire, elle ne la croit pas. Ce fut ainsi que le premier réel manque de confiance entre les deux se fait ressentir, et marque la première cassure dans leurs relations.

En revanche, s'il y en avait une qui avait besoin de souffler, c'était bien Bonnie. Maintenant dans la salle de bain, annexe, de la chambre où elle c'était réveillé, alors que ses amis l'attendaient dans le salon, elle en profitait pour se laver les mains, passer de l'eau sur ses bras, et s'asperger le visage.

- **Tu peux prendre une douche tu sais**, se moqua Damon.

- **Merci**, répliqua la jeune femme, laissant l'eau couler sur ses joues, planquant ses cheveux en arrière, à l'aide de ses mains.

Un silence suivit. Long et gêné. Le remerciait-elle pour son hospitalité, son invitation, ou sa moquerie ? Nul ne pouvait le savoir, étant donné comme la jeune femme était prise avec des pincettes par chacun.

- **Comment te sens-tu ?**

- **Vaseuse, nauséeuse, coupable**.

- **Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Bonnie. C'était son propre choix.**

Plus tôt dans la soirée, ses amis lui avaient expliqué ce qui s'était réellement passé. Soit, le fait que Liv' avait risqué sa vie pour empêcher Bonnie de mourir en même temps que le voile, et comme tout sortilège, d'une telle puissance, il y avait des conséquences. La sorcière avait été bel et bien blessé, et son frère d'autant plus. Si ce dernier ne l'avait pas aidé, la blonde serait probablement morte à la place de la jeune Bennett. Et résultat : son jumeau était dans le comma. Évidemment, Bonnie qui était la bonté incarnée et altruiste jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, s'en voulait cruellement.

- **Bonnie...** Souffla le vampire, ne la voyant ni bouger, ni répondre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le regard cyan du vampire détecta enfin quelque mouvement du corps frêle de l'humaine. Elle pleurait, silencieusement. Damon Salvatore n'était surement pas la personne la mieux placée pour faire ça, parce qu'il ne savait pas si prendre, mais il se décrocha de l'embrasure de la porte, et décroisa ses bras pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Ce geste n'était pas d'une grande utilité, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais les câlins réconfortant n'étaient pas vraiment son genre. Néanmoins, la voyant dans cet état, il ne put se résoudre à autre, et l'attira contre lui d'un geste qui semblait être une grosse blague de sa part. Un geste étrange. Un geste inhabituel. Pourtant, l'ex-encre se laissa volontiers enlacer ses bras fort et chaud, pour une fois. Elle ne dit rien, posant ses mains sur son visage, pour cacher ses sanglots, tandis que celui qui prétendait n'être fait que de violence, colère et rage lui frottaient tranquillement le dos, la berçant comme un nourrisson en posant sa joue contre le sommet de sa tête. Ce dernier se moquait bien, en réalité, de casser cette image d'intouchable sans coeur, avec la métisse. Bonnie savait déjà, de toute manière, qu'il était parfois capable de tendresse. Ce n'était pas leur première étreinte, et ça se serait probablement pas la dernière. Lui qui était d'abord monté afin de la maintenir là-haut, pendant que ses amis organisaient quelque chose dont elle ne devait pas être au courant, il se retrouvait à la consoler, et même profiter pour faire la chose qu'il n'avait pas faite précédemment puisqu'il c'était contenté d'un discret sourire avant de disparaitre : lui faire partager la joie de la voire en vie.

Et si les deux amis essayaient de combler leur douleur et manque respectif, les autres, eux, dans le salon ne cessaient de chuchoter pour ne pas se faire entendre de leur amie convalescente.

- **Chez Tyler !** S'exclama tout bas, Caroline.

- **Pourquoi chez moi ?**

- **Parce que c'est grand, et parfait pour une fête.**

- **Pourquoi pas ici ?**

- **Bonnie passera plus souvent ici, que chez toi.**

Effectivement, oui, Caroline restait Caroline, et elle mourrait d'envie d'organiser cette soirée pour fêter les retours de Bonnie chez les vivants. Mais tout cela devait rester une fête secrète, évidemment. Si sa meilleure amie était au courant, ce serait nettement moins drôle, et surprenant pour elle. De plus, l'année scolaire était terminée, et il fallait en profiter pour sortir. Ce que Caroline Forbes avait parfaitement prévu de faire, tout l'été. Pendant que d'autre, faisait leur bagages :

- **Dawn, tu ne peux pas faire ça...** réfléchit bien, souffla Alex, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- **On ne peut pas laisser cette petite ville aux forces obscures, et si Buffy ne veut pas se salir les mains, c'est son problème,** décréta la jeune femme en continuant de faire son sac.

- **Mais mon amour...**

- **Je ne suis plus une enfant Alex, je refuse de garder les bras croisés, et les yeux fermés, pendant que des gens meurent**, le coupa-t-elle, en se retournant face à lui.

Ses boucles brunes suivirent ses mouvements, tandis que son corps se stoppa face à l'homme devant elle, droit comme un soldat. Leurs regards se plongèrent, l'un dans l'autre, se nouant comme s'il en était vital. Dawn n'était effectivement plus la petite fille qui subissait les catastrophes. Elle n'avait plus ce corps faible et maigre d'adolescente en mal de vivre qui surveille son alimentation, vole, et se mutile. Sa silhouette c'était grandement développer, et elle était devenue une superbe jeune femme. Ses boucles brunes tombaient en cascade au creux de son dos, épousant parfaitement ses hanches dignes d'une déesse et sa poitrine généreuse. Sa taille était fine et ses jambes longue. Un corps qui avait bien changé, mais il n'en était pas moins que c'était psychologiquement et intellectuellement que la jeune femme avait bien plus évolué encore. Dawn n'était plus la petite fille qui séchait les cours, elle étudiait dans une des plus prestigieuses universités de l'État. Mais Alexander avait peut-être raison, une telle poupée de porcelaine ne risquerait-elle pas de se briser, face à la noirceur de Mystic Falls ?

Il était pourtant celui qui la connaissait le mieux, et lorsque Dawn le regardait ainsi, elle ne pouvait penser à l'époque où la jeune femme était devenue géante. Plus particulièrement à ce jour, ou elle prenait un bain dans un loch, tandis qu'Alex lui parlait de ses problèmes avec Buffy... La cadette avait admit, ce jour, qu'elle pensait que sa soeur la détestait. Elle avait également exprimait tant de jalousie sur le fait que Buffy ait « ses sœurs tueuses améliorées ».

Xander avait alors demandé à Dawn si elle s'était volontairement rendue géante, et cette dernière l'avait alors éclaboussé avec une vague considérable d'eau. Encore une fois où Buffy et elle était en conflit, et qu'Alex, était là pour elle, lui. En attendant, le garçon avait trouvé bon d'en parler à la tueuse, concernant son opinion sur le fait que Dawn se soit rendue géante volontairement, mais Buffy trouve ça trop littéral et demande alors à Alex de venir avec elle au lit, se moquant pas mal de sa sœur à ce moment. Le jeune Harris, lui avait alors répondu qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, et que faire cela était une bêtise, mais la blonde promet d'être douce et embrasse le borgne. La tête d'Alex se détache de son corps et tombe. Après ça, Buffy se fait aspirer par la fenêtre disant qu'elle a peur du noir. Elle traverse le mur du château et lorsqu'elle manque de s'écraser sur le sol, elle fait le vœu de ne pas tomber, c'est à ce moment qu'un démon géant lui empoigne les mains et les pieds de ses griffes. Buffy mentionne qu'elle connaît le démon, avant que le démon ne la brûle vivante avec son souffle du feu.

Peu après, on apprend que ce n'était qu'un sortilège qui créa ce rêve à Buffy, et qu'elle serait plongée dans le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive le baiser d'un amour vrai, elle indique que c'est le seul moyen de lever le sort. La sorcière ayant créé de sort se moque d'Alex en lui demandant s'il voulait tenter sa chance, mais le garçon n'en répond rien, laissant la blonde plonger dans le sommeil, au coeur de ses fantasmes. On y voit d'ailleurs le fantasme absolu de Buffy : Angel, Spike et elle-même, nues... Willow finira par tuer la sorcière, annulant alors le sortilège. Lorsque Buffy se réveille, elle ne pense pas une seule fois à sa petite soeur, et l'égoïsme dont elle a fait preuve dans tous ses rêves, préférant les ignorer. Les deux soeurs, reporteront chacune la faute sur quelqu'un. Alors que Dawn en voudra cruellement à Buffy, cette dernière préfère en vouloir à Alex qui à refuser de l'embrasser pour la réveiller. Lorsqu'elle questionne Willow, la sorcière demande ce qui s'est passé avec Dawn, en demandant à Buffy si la cause était d'avoir couché avec un Mimir, et Buffy lui demande des nouvelles de Kennedy, sans même prendre la peine de répondre, se fichant une nouvelle fois de sa soeur.

- **Je sais bien qu'elle est loin la petite Dawn folle amoureuse du jeune Xander trop drôle**, fit-il avec un brun d'humour, entrant dans la pièce, s'approchant de la jeune femme pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

- **Oh mais tu es toujours drôle, juste plus vraiment très jeune**, se moqua-t-elle légèrement.

Aussitôt dit, on put voir leur lèvre s'étirer pour leur arracher un petit sourire commun. Dès lors, le garçon lui pinça le nez entre ses doigts, pour se venger, alors que la demoiselle secoua la tête, riant légèrement, avant de se calmer, pour lui lança ce regard de nouveau infiniment doux, tendre, et affectueux.

- **Et elle n'est plus petite, Dawn, mais toujours aussi amoureuse de toi,** fit-elle remarquer à la troisième personne pour appuyer ses propos, comme si elle reprenait les siens.

La petite boule d'énergie releva le visage de sa chère et tendre, puisqu'il avait lâché le sien, s'approchant pour y déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser auquel il s'empressa de répondre, avec ardeur. Avant de se reculer quelques secondes, à contre coeur, attrapant ses mains pour les serrer dans les siennes. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son doux visage, le temps que les paupières ombrées de la jeune femme ne s'ouvrent de nouveau, laissant apparaître ses deux superbes prunelles vertes émeraude.

- **Quoi ?** Murmura-t-elle, pour ne pas gâcher ce moment.

- **Je ne pourrais définitivement plus vivre sans toi...**

De retours à Mystic Fall, dans la petite maison Bennett, Jérémy avait décidé de bien profiter de sa tendre et chère, et après une chaude douche, les deux amants profitaient encore un peu de peur retrouvailles chaleureuses, au coin du feu. Chacun dans un peignoir, le garçon ne cessait de courir le corps de sa belle, de caresses, et de baisers.

- **J'ai tant eu peur de te perdre...** Chuchota-t-elle, entre deux soupire de plaisir.

- **Oh... Moi aussi... Anna ?!**

Le garçon avait quelque pu ouvrir les yeux en parlant, et assez pour apercevoir son ancienne petite amie, là, debout, les fixant douloureusement.

- **Moi aussi, Anna ?!** se brusqua Bonnie, en se redressant pour le fixer méchant.

Jérémy reposa alors ses yeux sur sa compagne, qui affichait un air indescriptible, qui ressemblait toutefois à un mélange étrange et bien dosé de douleur, souffrance, et colère. Ce n'est qu'alors que l'adolescent comprit l'affreuse méprise de la situation. Mais alors que Anna avait disparu, et qu'il se fondait en explication, d'autres problème pointait le bout de leur nez, ailleurs.

-** Elena est chez Caroline, si...**

- **Si rien du tout. Bonne nuit Stefan**, le coupa l'aîné.

Le Cadet quant à lui, fixa son frère, un verre de bourbon à la main, devant la cheminée, quelques instants, avant de montrer l'escalier pour retrouver sa chambre, et la chaleur de ses draps de satin, comme à l'époque, où leur père vivait encore ici. Tout avait tant changé depuis cette époque. L'humanité qu'ils avaient alors, tous deux, manquait parfois cruellement à Stefan, qui était bien trop nostalgique de cette époque. Cette époque où son frère et lui était plus soudé que n'importe qui. Entendant d'autres voix dans le salon, le vampire entrepris de descendre pour vérifier que c'était uniquement Enzo qui traînait ici, encore... Comme il en avait pris la mauvaise habitude, ses derniers temps. Mais le vampire fut vite stoppé en sentant une présence dans son dos. Se retournant en éclair, il n'aperçut strictement personne, mais en faisait de nouveau vole face à sa porte, il tomba nez à nez avec sa jolie blonde, poings posés sur les hanches.

- **Alors comme ça, tu es resté à Mystic Falls ?**

- **Lexi ?!**

Damon quant à lui était bien trop sidéré, pour entendre, ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de la conversation de son frère. Enzo était effectivement passé, mais ce n'était pas la facilité avec làa quelle ce dernier pouvait boire tout en continuant de raconter comment il progressait dans ses recherches pour retrouver cette fille : son grand amour. C'était plutôt la présence d'une personne qui avait horriblement manqué au Salvatore, qui le mettait dans cet état.

- **Alors comme ça, on boit sans moi ?** Lança la voix de son vieil ami : Alaric.

De l'autre côté de la ville, les filles arrivaient chez les Forbes, presser de faire leur petite soirée entre amies, comme au bon vieux temps. Elles parleraient organisation de la fête en mangeant des bonbons, devant un film ridiculement romantique.

- **Ça va être carrément génial !** S'enthousiasma la blonde.

- **De quoi ? Cette fête, ou notre soirée pyjama, comme à l'ancienne ?**

- **Les deux ! Damon et toi devriez rompre plus souvent !**

Après un regard, mi-noire, et mi-blasé de la part d'Élena, Caroline eut à peine le temps de dire qu'elle plaisantait... Si elle plaisantait. Effectivement, Élena dormait chez Caroline, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir au manoir, sans rêver de rejoindre Damon, et que leur chambre universitaire était fermée ses vacances-ci pour travaux. Ce qui impliquait donc qu'elle n'est plus où vivre. Jeremy lui, vivait à présent chez Matt et Tyler, en colocation, mais Élena elle... C'était autre chose. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes allaient rentrer bien au chaud dans la demeure de Miss Mystic Fall, des trompes d'eau remplies de verveine leur tombèrent dessus, accompagné d'un filé qui les plaqua au sol, les laissant hurler de souffrance. Une ombre se pavanait dans leurs champs de visions, et même si la lune n'avait pas éclairé son charmant visage, elles l'aurai reconnue entre mille. À sa démarche féline, sa posture, sa tenue, ses talons glaçant sur le sol, et surtout, ce sourire machiavélique.

- **Alors les filles... est-ce que Katherine Pierce vous à manqué ?** Demanda-t-elle, en personne, posant une main sur sa hanche.


	3. Chapter II

- **Bébé, c'est moi. C'est juste pour te dire que je suis bien arrivé, et que pour l'instant, rien de bizarre. Es-tu sûr que ça se passe ici ?** Plaisanta-t-elle en déchargeant ses valises, du coffre du taxi, avant de reprendre : b**ref, je vais essayait de trouver un hôtel, ou un truc comme ça, je te rappellerai quand se sera fait... Tu me manques déjà,** souffla-t-elle après un silence.

La jeune femme raccrocha, glissa son téléphone au fond de la poche de son jean sombre, et entreprit de marcher vers le centre-ville, regardant de droite à gauche, histoire de trouver un fameux hôtel. Après avoir longuement cherché, avec ses deux grosses valises, et son énorme sac posé en équilibre sur l'un d'entre elles, la jolie fille finit par s'arrêter au premier commerce du coin, dans lequel elle entra avec tout son attirail. Dès lorsqu'elle passa la porte, la musique la submergea, tandis que certains regards se posaient sur elle. Une nouvelle à Mystic Fall, c'était plutôt rare, mais devant toutes ces personnes qui la fixaient, la jeune Summers était plutôt gêné. Heureusement pour elle, d'un certain côté, on ne remarquait nullement son arrivée :

- **On a réellement un gros problème**, lancèrent presque tous les amis, en même temps, tous réunis au Mystic Grill, autour d'un café.

- **Je crois oui, Elena et moi, on s'est presque fait tuer par Katherine Pierce en personne hier soir ! Je veux dire, elle aurait réellement pus nous tuer !** S'exclama Caroline.

Très rapidement, les autres continuèrent de raconter leurs visites imprévus d'hier soir, pendant que Damon et Elena luttaient contre l'envie de se sauter dessus, et Tyler et Caroline, se sauter à la gorge. Il était si tôt que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient justes, mais le petit groupe était bel et bien réveillé.

- **Le devoir m'appelle ! Je reviens !** S'échappa Matt, en se levant, plaçant son torchon sur son épaule.

L'humain attrapa les cafés sur la table, et les déposa sur les comptoirs pour que son collègue les laves. En réalité, échapper à cette conversation était un soulagement infini. Il aurait, lui, tout donné pour revoir sa sœur... Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Le blondinet se dirigea vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui semblait complètement perdue, regardant partout. L'apercevant avec son tablier de serveur, et son sourire familier, Dawn ne put que se sentir totalement soulager, remerciant le ciel.

- **Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

- **Oh oui, vous n'imaginez même pas comme cette ville est un véritable labyrinthe !** Rit-elle légèrement sur la fin, ayant soufflé de soulagement au début.

- **Lorsqu'on vit ici, depuis autant de temps que moi, on est un peu plus habitué, j'imagine,** répondit-il, le sourire encore plus grand.

Les deux interlocuteurs en oubliaient presque le sujet principal, s'en éloignant sans même y prendre garde riant et plaisantant sur cette ville, plus qu'autre chose. Dawn était vraiment soufflée. Ce bar lui rappelait tant son enfance, à Sunnydale, et au bronze. Le bar de prédilection, qui faisait office de boîte de nuit. Le Mystic Grill le lui rappelait. Le bois pourri du planchait, la vieille odeur du bois vermoulue mélangé à celle du pain chaud, des nombreux cafés et de l'alcool. En fermant les yeux et inspirants, Dawn aurait presque pu s'y croire. Cette soirée de son premier baiser qui avait été un échec, et où Dieu merci Spike et Giles étaient venus la sauvés... Spike et Giles... Ils lui manquaient tant. Giles, ce vieux monsieur qui aurait pu être son père... Et Spike, que tout le monde détestait, mais dont elle avait eu ce petit coup de coeur d'adolescente... Toutefois, pendant ce temps, à la table de nos amis, les discutions étaient toujours aussi houleuses.

- **Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui a bien pus se passer ?**

- **J'en ai aucune idée, mais il y a un problème, avec l'équilibre naturel, c'est sûr,** expliqua Bonnie.

- **Tu crois qu'en te ramenant, Liv aurait pu casser quelque chose de l'autre côté ?** Demanda Stefan.

- **Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'une telle chose serait possible, mais j'irai tout de même m'en assurer cet après-midi.**

- **Eh ! Matez un peu ça ! Matt s'est trouvé une copine super-sexy !** S'exclama Tyler.

La phrase de l'hybride eut un énorme effet boule de neige, puisque tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder vers la direction qu'indiquait le brun. Tous les regards se posèrent sur la nouvelle, parlant et riant avec leur ami. Caroline et Bonnie se retourna les premières pour guetter les réactions de l'hybride et du chasseur, qui déshabillait tout deux la jeune fille du regard.

- **Pas mal du tout**, souffla Enzo, sortis de nulle part, en jetant un coup d'œil à la blonde.

Stefan, Jeremy et Damon s'abstenaient de commentaire, alors que ce dernier se retourna vers Élena, la trouvant bien plus à croquer que cette jeune humaine. Il la dévorait littéralement du regard, et si la jeune Gilbert était en chocolat, elle aurait probablement fondu sous la chaleur des pensées du vampire, même si pour le moment, elle ne s'apercevait de rien.

- **Carrément canon tu veux dire**, siffla Tyler.

- **C'est juste une fille,** trancha-t-elle, soudainement froide.

- **Ouais, mais c'est une sacrée fille !** Renchérit Enzo, de nouveau.

Immédiatement, Miss Mystic Falls le foudroya du regard, alors que lui, lui adressait un petit sourire satisfait. Rien que dans la réaction de la jeune vampire, on avait pu y percevoir toutes la jalousie dont elle disposait. Tyler avait été plutôt satisfait également, étant donné que c'était pertinemment la réaction qu'il attendait, mais à en voir comme son ex fixait le nouvel arrivé, il en venait à se demander si cette jalousie était uniquement pour lui, et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, du tout.

- **Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? **Fit-elle en voulant paraître stricte et dure.

- J**e suis de passage, **se défendit-il en levant les mains au ciel.** Tu viens manger ?** Continua-t-il à l'intention de Damon, pour provoquer le petit groupe.

- **Je rêve d'une belle blonde !**

Damon se leva jetant un coup d'oeil à Élena, pour voir si elle aurait été vexée par sa blague, mais elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu, trop occupé à fixer la nouvelle et écouter leur conversation. Les deux campèrent prirent donc la porte, Damon le premier, Enzo sur ses talons, avant d'esquisser un petit signe de la main pour la blonde, qui le vit, mais n'y répondit qu'en levant les yeux au ciel, et secouant la tête. Ce qui ne passa nullement inaperçu aux yeux de Tyler, qui ne put pas s'empêcher de demander :

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe, entre vous ?**

Caroline qui avait porté son café à ses lèvres, releva ses superbes yeux bleus vers le brun, battant soigneusement des ils, comme si elle n'avait pas compris la question. Est-ce que Tyler était réellement jaloux ? Elle ne pouvait y croire. Reposant son café, elle allait répondre qu'il n'y avait strictement rien. Qu'ils avaient juste partagé un voyage pour aller tuer un double de Stefan. Mais Élena se retourna de nouveau vers ses amis, après avoir écouté presque toute la conversation de la nouvelle et de l'humain.

- **Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu bizarre qu'une nouvelle arrive le lendemain du retour de Katherine ?**

- **Puisqu'elle est louche, allons enquêter**, lança le brun, en se levant.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** Siffla Bonnie, en le retenant par la manche.

- **Je fais avancer l'enquête**, trancha-t-il avec un sourire en coin, espérant rendre la blonde verte de jalousie.

De l'autre côté, la nouvelle dont on parlait tellement avait enfin abordé le sujet de l'hôtel, et écoutait attentivement les explications du barman, et serveur : le trop gentil Matt Denovan.

- **Je dérange ?** Lança l'hybride en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- **Non non, aucun souci**, assura la brune en attrapant ses valises à roulettes, prête à partir.

- **Tyler**, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main.

- **Dawn.**

La jeune Summers lui avait répondu sur un ton qui traduisait toute la bon humeur actuel et plutôt rare, qu'elle avait, mais également l'étonnement dont elle faisait preuve, que ce sois à elle qu'il s'adresse. Toutefois, elle abordait ce sourire ravageur, qui faisait rager Caroline, et serra la main sur brun.

-** Nouvelle ?**

-** Effectivement, oui.**

-** Tu comptes t'installer avec ta famille, ton copain, ou je ne sais pas ?**

-** Oh non... Je suis venue seule.**

Tyler hocha la tête, glissant sa main dans sa poche après lui avoir serré et rendu la sienne. La première tactique pour savoir combien ils étaient, avait fonctionné à merveille, et à entendre comme Caroline avait cassé sa tasse de café dans ses mains lorsqu'il avait passé d'un éventuel compagnon, traduisait bien qu'elle était affreusement jalouse du comportement qu'il avait avec cette fille. Il faut dire qu'il poussait beaucoup le bouchon, même lui, n'aurait pas supporté quelle face cela avec un autre. Matt quant à lui, regardait l'interaction des deux jeunes gens, d'un regard soupçonneux, et interrogea Jeremy du regard, mais ce dernier semblait bien trop occupé, à se disputer discrètement avec Bonnie.

- **Une nouvelle se doit d'être présente à la fête de ce soir**, lança le jeune Lockwood, innocemment, en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

- **Oh... Je ne sais pas trop... Je ne connais personne, et puis, j'ai un tas de choses à faire et...**

- **Matt sera présent, je serai présent, et tu connais donc déjà les deux propriétaires, donc, tu connais les deux personnes les plus importantes**, la coupa-t-il avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Sa phrase eut le don de faire éclater de rire la jeune fille, en secouant la tête, comprenant alors que le serveur devait donc être ce fameux Matt, si sympathique. Car oui, Matt et sa timidité excessive n'avaient aucunement demandé le prénom de la jeune fille, et elle ne lui avait nullement demandé en retour. Tyler quant à lui, tapait activement sur son téléphone, avant de reprendre :

- **Je te texte l'adresse,** précisa-t-il avant de retourner d'appareil, pour le tendre la jeune femme, afin qu'elle y rentre son numéro.

Une fois chose faire, et message envoyé, la brune le remercia, salua Matt et attrapa ses valises pour de bon, sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle put enfin prendre le chemin de retour, afin de rejoindre le lieu que lui avait indiqué sa nouvelle connaissance.

- **Je compte sur toi !** S'exclama Tyler, pendant qu'elle franchissait la porte pour sortir.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?** Lui demanda Matt, soupçonneux.

- **Je mène l'enquête mon ami,** expliqua-t-il, en se dirigeant tout deux vers la table.

- **En essayant de rendre Caroline jalouse ?**

L'hybride se contenta d'un sourire taquin, et d'un regard qui en disait long. Sans prendre la peine de répondre Matt comprit qu'il avait bien vu juste.

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as invité ?!** Hurla presque la blonde, hors d'elle, les joues rouges de colère, et les yeux jetant presque des éclaires lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la table.

- **Où est Bonnie ?** Répondit L'accusé, ignorant la blonde.

Rageusement, Caroline attrapa sa veste qu'elle enfila sur sa tenue légère, et poussa tout le monde pour sortir en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elena se leva, mais Stefan la devança et à la vitesse de la lumière, il la rattrapa.

- **Je vais lui arracher les yeux !** Ragea-t-elle en sentant la présence de Stefan sur ses talons.

- **Il t'aime.**

- **Il m'énerve** **!** Le corrigea-t-elle, en se retournant face à lui.

Stefan était arrivé à sa hauteur, mains dans les poches. Ils marchaient à présent à vitesse humaine, tandis que la jeune vampire jeta un regard à son ami, qui finit par éclater de rire, face à la réaction de l'ex-Miss Mystic Falls, qui fit rapidement de même.

- **Cette fête sera géniale,** ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il.

- **Logique, tu vas m'aider à tout préparer.**

- **J'ai signé pour ça ?** Plaisanta-t-il, en arquant un sourcil en la suivant.

- **Tu viens juste de le faire en te moquant ouvertement de mon énervement** ! Rit-elle de nouveau.

Il était clair, que si Caroline s'était énervée à la vitesse de la lumière, Stefan avait su la faire sourire de nouveau et respirer, sans rien dire. Il y était arrivé, mieux que personne. Elena, quant à elle, venait de quitter également le Mystic Grill afin de rejoindre Bonnie à l'hôpital, laissant les trois garçons seul, ce qui les soulagea bien, afin qu'il puisse avoir LA conversation qu'il ne pouvait avoir tant que la sœur du chasseur état là.

- **Alors ?** Demanda Matt, à l'intention de Jeremy, s'asseyant à la table.

- **Elle m'en veut à mort, je suis sur qu'elle pense qu'il va se passer la même chose que la dernière fois.**

- **Et c'est le cas ?** Demanda Tyler, se reconnectant à la réalité.

- **Non ! C'était une erreur, j'aime réellement Bonnie...**

Il faut dire qu'avec le départ précipité de Caroline et le regard ultra noir que lui avait lancé Élena, il avait difficilement pu se concentrer sur ce que raconter Jeremy, soit, la soirée avec Bonnie qui avait tourné au grabuge avec l'apparition d'Anna. Le jeune Gilbert avait tout réexpliqué en détail, mais l'hybride ne l'avait pas écouté une seule seconde, les yeux trop rivée sur son grand amour, qui riait avec le cadet Salvatore, comme s'il ne l'avait aucunement énervé la seconde d'avant. Mais cette fois, il avait saisi l'exclamation du brun, et ne pût s'empêcher un regard empli de sous-entendu qu'il partagea avec Matt. Un regard qui n'échappa aucunement au chasseur.

- **Arrêtez ça, je suis sérieux, je suis amoureux d'elle,** trancha-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- **Anna ne t'a absolument pas manqué ? Tu ne penses plus à elle ? Tu ne te demandes jamais si vous seriez toujours ensemble si elle n'était pas morte ?** Renchérie Matt, laissant le brun bouche baie, sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre.

Les chambres d'hôtels qu'avait trouvées Dawn étaient bien trop chère, et trop petite. Heureusement, elle avait suivi les conseils du dénommé Matt, et était tombé sur une petite maison où une vieille femme louait des chambres d'hôtes. Elle avait donc loué pour une semaine, mais espérer rentrer bien avant étant donné que pour le moment, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étrange. Sa chambre était tout ce qu'il y avait de charmant, et la vieille dame était adorable. Lorsque Dawn lui avait expliqué sa situation, elle c'était dépêcher de lui trouver une place, c'était un peu comme une colocation, mais les colocataires changeaient tous les jours, ou presque. La maison était vraiment très grande, et conviviale. La sœur Summers s'y sentait déjà vraiment très bien. L'ancienne clef avait ensuite passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi en ville, pour visiter et également trouver un petit cadeau pour cette vieille femme, qui avait été si gentille. Elle était à présent, assise sur un banc, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Voyant une photo de Xander s'afficher, un large sourire étira ses lèvres, avant de décrocher.

- **Mon amour, je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de te rappeler...**

- _**C'est Buffy, Dawn**_, la coupa sa sœur d'une voix solennelle, et sérieuse.

- **Oh... Où est Alex ?**

- _**Sorti. **_

- **Et pourquoi tu as son téléphone ?**

Rien que dans cette question, on pouvait comprendre toute la méfiance, qu'elle avait. Le « _Sorti_ » froid et dur de Buffy lui avait réellement tapé sur le système. Dawn avait ce problème : elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance à sa sœur. Pas seulement parce qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas, ni parce que Buffy avait toujours porté un intérêt particulier à Xander, même si sa cadette était persuadée que son aîné se servait simplement de lui. Mais tout simplement, parce que Dawn s'était mise en tête que Buffy avait toujours tout fait pour qu'elle se retrouve infiniment seule, et il ne s'agissait pas là, que de Xander... La petite sœur se rappelait encore de ce jour, où elle et Willow avait eu une conversation à propos de Kenny, et si elle avait, oui ou non, eu une relation sexuelle avec lui, qui lui aurait posé ce problème de taille, puisqu'il faut ce souvenir que Dawn était devenue géante. Buffy n'avait tant pu supporter l'idée qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un d'autre elle, qu'elle avait prétextée avoir besoin de Willow. Dawn était pourtant en larmes, mais avait quand même été laissé seule, par la faute de sa sœur. La plus jeune était resté un moment enfermé, ne pouvant parler à personne, puisque sa sœur aura fait le vide autour d'elle, mais par miracle, c'est une fois de plus Xander qui lui avait fait une surprise : sa valise était pleine de vêtements et d'objets, agrandit par un sortilège. Dawn, maintenant géante, pouvait les utiliser. Parmi les vêtements, Xander était tombé sur une photo de Dawn et son ex petit ami, Kenny. Ce n'est qu'alors que Dawn révélera enfin qu'elle n'a jamais couché avec Kenny, mais avec le colocataire de celui-ci à la Fac : Nick. Xander la réconforte en lui disant qu'elle est seulement coupable d'être humaine, et que ce n'est pas si grave qu'on fait tous des erreurs. Discrètement, il en avait profité pour lui rappeler qu'elle était bien tombé amoureuse de Spike en l'oubliant, lui, et que ce n'est bien que qu'une petite tromperie enfantine. Dawn pense alors qu'il lui lance sous le ton de l'humour, mais en réalité, le borne pensait réellement ce qu'il disait, et cela Dawn ne le comprendra que bien plus tard. La voyant rire, Xander en avait profité alors pour lui demander s'il elle se sent mieux maintenant qu'elle a libéré son secret, mais cette fois, Dawn ne répondra pas.

- _**Tu aurais décroché si j'appelais avec le mien ?**_ Demanda la plus agé, la coupant dans ses souvenirs.

- **Probablement pas, c'est vrai.**

Un long silence s'ensuivit, et ce des deux côtés du combiner. La tension était palpable, c'est vrai. Dawn en profita pour faire un tour d'horizon du regard, et aperçut une petite boutique qui semblait fort correspondre, à ce qu'elle recherche, pour la vieille dame.

- _**Tu vas rentrer Dawn, tout de suite.**_

- **Je te demande pardon ?**

- _**Tu m'as bien entendu.**_

- **Je ne suis plus une enfant Buffy, et je suis lasse de vous le répéter sans cesse ! Et si tu avais fait ton devoir, en venant, je n'aurais nullement eu à le faire !**

- _**Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends mademoiselle ! Tu n'es pas une tueuse, et tu es encore moins LA tueuse. Tu vas te faire tuer Dawn, tu rentres, point à la ligne, ne m'obliges pas à venir te chercher...**_

La jeune humaine n'écoutait déjà plus, la sœur criait, à l'autre bout du fils, un flot de paroles, de souvenirs, de présages. Peu importe de quoi elle parlait, tant qu'elle criait, Dawn n'écoutait plus vraiment, elle aussi perdu dans les souvenirs que Buffy citait. Un en particulier. Un soir où le jeune Alexander Harris et la tueuse avait longuement parlé au sujet d'une tueuse rebelle, et que la blonde avait fini par partir en patrouille pour relâcher le stress, alors que Dawn, de son côté, avait participé à une énorme soirée avec les autres tueuses, mais dès le retour de Buffy, elle c'était faite hurler dessus, et avait ensuite capté une conversation entre la blonde et Xander, pour sa sœur l'encourager à sortir avec une des tueuses présentes, et d'oublier une certaine fille, dont Dawn n'entend pas le nom... Peu importe, la jeune fille avait décidé de continuer la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, mais s'endort peu après, dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, Dawn se souvient encore sentir la fraîcheur des draps et l'odeur des lilas, qui ont été déposé dans un petit vase, non loin de ce qui lui sert de lit géant. Elle n'a aucune idée de qui l'a ainsi couverte, mais fouille alors la maison, pour déterminé qui était encore présent. C'est alors qu'elle tombe devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, et capte une conversation, ou cette dernière parle avec une tueuse de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Dawn entend alors que Buffy aurait couché avec l'une d'entre elles, et lui demande de n'en parler à personne. Ronger par la culpabilité d'avoir entendu un tel secret, Dawn tente alors de fuir, mais malheureusement, une attaque survient, et tous viennent prévenir Buffy, tombant nez à nez avec cette révélation. La barbie tueuse tiendra alors sa sœur responsable, alors que cette dernière s'était promis de ne rien dire. Peu de temps après, Buffy part pour une mission avec Willow et Xander, sans avoir pris la peine de prévenir Dawn. Encore aujourd'hui, au téléphone, Buffy lui reprocha cette soirée, mais la jeune ne put s'empêcher de la couper cette fois.

- **Je te rappelle que sans moi, à cette mission, tu aurais été bien perdu.**

- _**… N'importe quoi.**_

Dawn ne put retenir un sourire. Elle avait gagné, sa sœur l'avait avoué, sans Dawn dans cette mission, elle aurait eu du mal. Sa voix trahissait tellement le contraire de ses mots. En effet, lorsque Willow avait téléporté Géante-Dawn, pour qu'elle écrase les ennemis, dans la bataille, cela avait grandement aidé Buffy, même si cette dernière ne les avait jamais remerciés, ni elle, ni Willow. Peut-être Dawn aurait-elle du partir directement, en tout cas, pour ne pas apprendre la suite...

S'il y en avait une, qui avait bien fait de partir en revanche, c'était bien Bonnie Bennett, qui avait quitté le groupe peut après Damon et Enzo. La réalité est qu'elle supportait mal la présence de Jeremy, depuis l'incident d'hier soir. Dans son esprit, tout été claire : il fallait qu'elle s'attende à le perdre, de nouveau, c'était évident. Elle ne faisait pas le poids. Être avec lui, accompagné de cette idée en tête, était réellement douloureux. Elle c'était donc rendu à l'hôpital, et avait cherché la chambre du petit sorcier, trouvant Liv' qui c'était simplement assoupis dans le fauteuil, à côté de son frère. La demoiselle Bennett était en pleine hésitation. Que faire ? Partir ou rester ? La réveiller, ou attendre qu'elle se réveille ? Tout compte fait, la métisse passa sa main sur l'épaule de Liv', qui se réveilla en sursaut, en affichant une mine complètement paniquée.

- **C'est moi... C'est moi...** La rassura l'ex-encre.

Immédiatement, la blonde soupira de soulagement, rassurée, mais lui lança tout de même un regard qui trahissait à quel point elle voulait la réprimander, avant de la pousser hors de la pièce, refermant derrière elles. Comme si elles risquaient de le réveiller, alors qu'il était bel et bien, dans le coma. Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent vers la machine à café, silencieusement. La sorcière n'avait pas l'air bien en forme. Une large balafre ornait sa joue, et les deux cernes violets qu'elle portait lui donnaient des aires maladives. Elle ne prenait vraiment plus soin d'elle, l'état de son jumeau devait bien trop la préoccuper.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers la brune, café en main.

- **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** Répondit-elle en se glissant face à la machine, insérant l'agent.

- **Ça quoi ?**

- **Sauver ma vie, au péril de la tienne.**

Un long silence gêné suivit, ni de la blonde ou de la brune n'osait rajouter quoi que ce soit. Si on tendait l'oreille, on aurait pu entendre la sauveuse déglutir. Bonnie se retourna, portant son café à ses lèvres en plongeant ses prunelles émeraudes dans cette de son interlocutrice. Buvant tranquillement l'air de rien arquant un sourcil pendant que Liv' la fixait, sans ciller. Puis soudain, elle soupira, l'air exaspéré, en secouant la tête, et levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Tu ne peux pas te contenter de dire merci, et basta ?!** Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, en tournant les talons.

- **Liv' réponds-moi ! Tu penses que je suis stupide ou...** S'écria l'ex-sorcière en la poursuivant.

- **Ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu penses Bonnie ? Que je t'ai utilisé ?!** Cria Liv' affreusement en colère, s'arrêtant net, se retournant face à la jeune Bennett, qui dû s'arrêter aussi, manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

- **Précisément, oui, que tu ne m'a pas ramener, moi, mais tout un tas de personne.**

- **Comment j'aurais pu ?! Réfléchis une petite seconde à la puissance qu'il aurais fallu pour ce sortilège, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. Tu dis n'importe quoi !**

- **Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas laissé mourir comme j'étais supposé le faire ?!**


End file.
